


Gemini Subterfuge

by ChocolateCarnival



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Amnesia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gary originally named Galahad by Dad, Identical Twins, M/M, Smut, Tiny bit of plot, Twincest, angsty, forbidden relationship, incest warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCarnival/pseuds/ChocolateCarnival
Summary: ~Will you follow wherever I lead?~As twins, Eggsy and Gale had always been sinfully close. They were the only
    strength they survived on in the darkness of Rowley Way. Yet, with their
    new life thrown upside down with their Mentor’s return to England, it is up
    to the older of the two to make sure his little brother is alright. Even if
    it means harkening back to the days where nothing in the world mattered but
    them.





	Gemini Subterfuge

**Author's Note:**

> Hello My Honeys, 
> 
> I have wanted to write an Unwin twins smut piece for a while now, and finally sat down to do it. As I so LOVE twincest, I am going to say please heed the warning as this story contains incest. It was meant to be a one-shot but I feel as if it's a good plot to continue into a few chapters of angst. 
> 
> Oh well, for now. I don't have much to say. So please enjoy the read. 
> 
> I had a bit of trouble finding another name that suited 'Gary' in a matching set so I decided to rename Eggsy's  
> 'Gary' as 'Galahad' by his father. Whilst 'Galehault' is his twin, just to tie in the Aurthurian theme into the story without relying on Kingsman interference. The only problem is, the both of them are called 'Galahad' in a Knight sense too, the twin Galahads.
> 
> I'm sure Merlin had a field day with that one, hehe. 
> 
> I'll stop babbling now, please enjoy.

**Gemini Subterfuge:**

“Oxfords not Brogues.” Galehault said. “Oxfords not Brogues.” Galahad agreed, twin pairs of viridian green irises locking intently behind stylish black Kingsman glasses as two sets of perfectly polished black Oxfords walked habitually through the front door of their home at the end of Stanhope Mews. It was bitterly cold that day, haunting winter winds howling intermittently through several uniform white flats situated close to their own as an unexpected shiver caressed the younger twin’s spine the moment gentle fingers caressed the curve of his neck where starched collar met pale flesh. 

  
“Gale,” Eggsy hissed warningly, not yet having let go of his deadly umbrella (clasped so expertly in the palm of his left hand), as he stared unimpressed at his brother’s teasing wink and openly playful smirk. Identical Unwin features were staring back at him with a puckishly raised brow, not a single burnished copper strand falling out of place - regardless of the trouble they had run into at mission’s end - as impossibly light fingers sought to relieve him of his everyday burden. 

  
Galehault’s touch was knowingly gentle with the older model Rainmaker however, knowing _exactly_ the amount of sentimental value attached to the trundled black fabric as he frowned sorrowfully at the way Eggsy instinctively leant forward to tighten his grip around the wooden handle. The younger of the two eventually let go however, the moment a tender knuckle dragged sensually across the plush of his full bottom lip. 

  
“Still, brother?” A lilting tenor enquired knowingly. 

  
“Still.” Eggsy answered truthfully, intimately aware of the uselessness in lying to the other half of his soul as he shamefully averted his gaze towards the meticulously polished floor spread beneath their feet. It had been a little over a year ago since their lives had been completely turned upside down by the presence of one Harry Hart, only to fall apart again eight months later at the resounding echo of a fatal gunshot and deafening silence through high-quality laptop speakers. 

  
Since then, Galehault had been left picking up the pieces of his twin’s soul after realising just how deeply he had fallen for their shared mentor. The sheer viscous and pleasure they had taken in ruthlessly eliminating Arthur and then hundreds of guards prowling through Valentine’s underground bunker six hours later, still a haunting sensation the older of the two could recall with far-too vivid clarity. 

  
It was as if they were constantly trying to heal a fatal fracture within their shared soul, _quite_ a feat considering neither of them had ever loved easily or trusted any other human being outside their all-encompassing intimacy. Definitely _not_ with the complex life they had had or the sordid hell they grew up in. 

  
Nevertheless, Eggsy’s encompassing sorrow was a palpable sensation these days. An expected twist of emotion, bearing in mind the twenty-five-year-old always did have a flair for experiencing emotion and darkness much deeper than his twin. That didn’t make it any easier on either of them to accept the current flow of reality however, especially not since it was discovered that Harry Hart had miraculously survived a gunshot wound to the head a little over twenty weeks ago. 

  
It was just their usual shit luck that the older gentleman had completely forgotten three decades worth of memories, the short but blissful time he had spent entangled with his twin proteges and the depth of emotion he could so easily evoke within either of them with a mere approving glance or proudly whispered word. 

  
These days, the fifty-three-year-old believed he was just another lucky Englishman having survived V-Day with severe Amnesia and a mostly healed headwound. What he had been doing in Kentucky at the time, or the origin of his injuries had never truly been questioned after he was returned to British soil on Arthur’s orders two and a half months later. 

  
Placed under strict surveillance the day it was deemed he was well enough to return home to whatever fragments he could still remember of his previous life, the former Galahad was most observed by either Eggsy or Gale, or the both of them, whenever they were back in the country from an endless stream of missions. Having settled into opening his own high-end teashop in the middle of Mayfair, the older gentleman was still blissfully unaware of the serendipitous steps connecting him to his previous life a mere street length, or two, away. 

  
Sometimes the posh Mr Hart even treaded paths far too close to Kingsman Tailors for the new Arthur’s liking. But then again, for Merlin; Harry’s closest friend for over several decades, he couldn’t really be arsed to care about breaking protocol regardless of only _just_ having settled into his new role as head of Kingsman. 

  
Even when the surly Scot made clear it was best not to visit their mentor too much, it could very well aggravate the presence of the older agent’s debilitating migraines or slow the progress of recovering his lost memories. Harry Hart was now a civilian they strived to protect. But Gale had been present enough during Merlin’s long lecture to know the former Handler did not for one second believe his warning would be heeded, not when Eggsy had had so much trouble containing the openly relieved smile crossing his lips or the terribly excited bounce of his left leg. 

  
It had been just that, a _warning_ for the sake of a warning. And the wily Arthur hadn’t been wrong in that assumption, both he and Eggsy had quickly become regulars at Harry’s surprisingly elegant teashop. They just couldn’t stay away, dropping by every morning or evening whenever they were back in the country, just to make sure their newly quiet, much more relaxed and so-sweetly innocent Mentor was still alive and breathing after the hell they had all been through. 

  
Just like tonight, the twin twenty-five-year-olds tended to return home smelling of bitterly disappointed unrequited love, sorrow and a desperately unfulfilled need. It was almost as if the sharp bite of loss, disenchantment, fear and unwavering uncertainty reminded them both of all the right reasons they still had to stay alive and well. 

  
“Eggsy,” Gale whispered quietly, the younger of the two jolting in surprise against his brother’s minute, half-centimetre taller frame as he shivered unexpectedly at the strain the previous visit had knotted throughout his spine. “Why didn’t you say something earlier?” Carefully pulling a trembling body into the familiar circle of his arms, the burnished copper blonde hummed a soothingly lullaby against a dark blue bespoke clad shoulder as he waited patiently for the fine tremors to come to a definitive halt. 

  
Their bodies were instinctively tumbling towards that familiar pattern they often adopted during their difficult youth, the times where they only had each other for love and company and comfort. Soothing desperate physical and emotional pain from an abusive stepfather and a neglectful mother, had borne its own twisted hell in the depths of their combined soul. It had completely changed the way they perceived the co-dependency woven throughout their relationship, how they loved one another and the thrill of excitement they experienced whenever exploring the taboo tethers of their soul-deep bind. 

  
Those were the times where their intimacy transcended the boundaries of societal propriety, crafting a bittersweet secret the rest of the world would frown upon if it was ever brought to light. But when it was just the two of them against the world, neither gave a single fuck about sins or secrets they hid from human morality. There had only been _one_ other person whom they had trusted enough with their complex anchoring system. And sadly, the older gentleman had forgotten all about it. 

  
“Gale,” Eggsy whimpered pleading, deliberately rocking his thigh between his twin’s legs as he sought to entrap the twenty-five-year-old by sinking desperate claws into delicate black-silk lapels. It was getting cold in the isolated entryway, the familiar _click-clack_ of two tiny pugs hurrying through the beautiful house in the hopes of greeting their twin masters by the front door. 

  
“Do you want to go to bed, Eggsy?” At the barely perceptible nod against his shoulder, carefully controlled footsteps led the two of them backwards up the stairs and down the complex butterfly-pinned hallway towards what was once Harry’s bedroom. The distinctive sound of exited barks, dancing excitably around their feet, as JB and Churchill followed closely behind before eventually settling down considerably with two simultaneous hand signals. 

  
The looming black door creaked open underneath the push of a trembling palm, Gale valiantly biting back a rush of premature pleasure at the tip of a nose nuzzling the side of his neck in search of the spot where his cologne was the strongest. A haunting miasma of sharp bergamot, spiced rum and seared cocoa was spiralling upwards at their close proximity, viciously nipping canines holding no hesitancy sinking into the identical beauty spot seared upon the centre of his vulnerable throat as it drew a surprised but pleased gasp between parted petal pink lips. 

  
“ _Fuck, Eggsy!”_ Eggsy himself had somewhat forgotten the heady rush of sensation this subtle shift in domination caused, his entire body thrumming with rapturous anticipation as he abruptly altered his following footsteps and ended up pushing his twin through the newly opened threshold towards a meticulously made dark green, eiderdown, duvet. 

  
An excessively large king-sized, mahogany canopy bed was dominating the far cream-coloured wall; opening a luxurious glimpse into the vast spread of their shared bedroom as viridian green irises raked possessively over the beautifully lithe frame falling obediently backwards at the push of his palm. Galehault was dressed in a near identical Kingsman suit to his own, the artful slate-grey worsted blend sensually accentuating the strong slope of his shoulders, a beautifully trim waist, nimbly thick thighs and the sinful curve of his luscious arse. 

  
The only way to tell them apart these days was either by the beauty mark below Gale’s left eye (which he tended to hide with concealer just to mess with their opponents and blend their identities) or the way they coiffed their hair. Eggsy had shamelessly adopted Harry’s parted and slightly curled, swept-to-the-side style. Whilst his twin divided his slightly longer locks by flipping its copper grain over itself in a more modern, lifted, slicked-back style. 

  
He was hauntingly beautiful like this, a disgustingly narcissistic tendency if Eggsy ever thought about it too deeply. They were identical twins, after all. But the shimmering desire hidden so obviously beneath the clear lenses of Kingsman issue glasses was a sight he always strived to elicit whenever they were tangling in private. His own rampant need was dusting the bridge of his nose a pale pink, Gale’s steadying hands coming up to grip his hips as he crawled over the mattress with a predatory roll of his shoulders and settled himself on his brother’s thighs. 

  
“Better get rid of those, Eggs. Wouldn’t want Merlin te lecture us ‘bout propriety and privacy again.” Nodding his assent absently, the younger of the two leaned forward a bit as he plucked black framed glasses from his brother’s nose just as Gale did the same for him. They had copped quite a dressing down from the Scotsman after their round of celebration sex in Valentine’s bunker. So what if they had shown more interest in comforting each other than playing around with the ass of a perfectly fit Swedish Princess? 

  
She had seemed more than happy to just watch in the end, even thanking them for fulfilling one of her most coveted fantasies. Well, if that wasn’t a confidence boost then what was? 

  
“Y’r thinkin’ of it again, arn’t y’?” Gale hummed with barely concealed amusement, apparently having had enough of his twin’s stalling as he loosened one of Harry’s many forgotten ties from around his neck and used years of training and taking advantage of Eggsy’s weakness to playfully flip them over until the younger of the two was spread out on his back and a surprising issue of challenge thickened the sexual tension in the air around them. 

  
“S’ the best sex we’ve had in a while, Gale. Y’ ain’t lost y’rself like that in a long time.” Eggsy smirked in reply, shooting forward to drag the aforementioned youth’s bottom lip between his teeth as he eagerly welcomed the brush of knowing lips moulding seamlessly against his own and the teasing dip of a saliva-wet tongue pushing relentlessly into the depths of his parted mouth. 

  
It was going to be one of those nights, Gale mused. He loved those type of nights, where who was going to settle for top or bottom was still very much up in the air. It only tended to happen when Eggsy was either feeling openly playful, too worked up to submit initially or he craved the lingering sting of violence at the edge of their pleasure. And if that is what he wished for, Galehault was still very much willing to give in to his every whim. 

  
But, that didn’t mean he had his own pride as well. Hissing in surprise at the sharp nip sinking into the plush of his bottom lip, he mercilessly sought to subdue the slick tongue initiating a teasing battle of wills only one of them would survive in the end.  
He moaned unrestrainedly. 

  
Like he said, it was all still _very_ much up in the air. 

* * * * 

  
With an assured forefinger and thumb sensually unwinding a navy silk tie from around his neck, swiftly unbuttoning a dark blue blazer and starched white shirt beneath; Eggsy Unwin was left moaning helplessly in need as he arched his head back against a vast array of soft pillows just to break a filthy entanglement of tongues in case he lost his mind to a sinful twine of lips even more than he already had. 

_Holy fuck!_ Dilated black pupils were staring hypnotically at the thick string of saliva still connecting the tips of their tongues, an affectionate forehead coming to rest softly against his own as the twenty-five-year-old couldn’t help but pant disgustingly at the flickers of pure pleasure dancing dizzyingly up and down the length of his spine. The dim artificial lighting, illuminating a spark of pure mischief in the depths of Gale’s viridian green irises as he gifted his brother a playful pinch to the plush of his arse. 

Heavy eyes were hooding sultry-sweet behind the curl of long black lashes, the younger’s subsequent submission only expressed with a brief but perceptible nod as neither of them seemed to have the patience to draw this equally pleasurable but pained battle out much longer. His lips were already bruised pleasantly enough, tingling with licentious licks of dripping saliva and the delicious scrape of a quickly hardening cock against the inside of perfectly tailored trousers. 

  
There was no more need for either of them to test the boundaries woven between them. 

  
_“Gale!”_ Eggsy hissed warningly, blindly rolling his hips up in search of a starburst of friction to calm the boiling arousal in his blood as he leaned back to expose the centre of his throat to playfully nipping teeth. They were, ever-so-slyly, seeking to pay him back for the deliberate bite he had administered to his brother’s beauty spot not too long ago. The older of the two _obviously_ indulging his cheeky victory for as long as possible, just enough to drive his little brother completely mad with howling desire. 

  
“ _Fuck!_ That’s good!” Eggsy whined in response, it had been far too long since he had felt this overwhelming spark to just let go and entrust everything to someone else, digging desperate fingertips into sensually tensed shoulders before restlessly moving them up to rake bluntly through slicked back burnished copper locks…all just to muss it into a sexy, carnal, dishevelled mess. 

  
Identical heterochromic green eyes were gazing at him with hooded amusement, the twist of sly lips igniting a heavy pool of anticipation in the pit of his stomach as he dug his fingertips into a sensitive scalp and tugged hard enough to part his twin’s lips with a pleasured moan. The action had unconsciously stalled his undressing however, making the weight of Eggsy’s clothes suddenly far too heavy for his shoulders to bear as he shamelessly pushed Gale off his thighs and threw aside his suit jacket, tie and white shirt without caring where the fuck they ended up. 

  
He was tired of playing games. 

  
Leaving the twenty-five-year-old dressed only in trousers and bare feet, Eggsy hissed a warning curse when Gale batted his hands away from undoing his belt. The dominating knee to the centre of his chest, obediently pushed him back onto the soft cushions, an implicit threat to submit he could not ignore much longer. The older of the two had won their entanglement fairly, after all. 

  
“Come on, then.” The younger challenged boldly, unwilling to stay completely passive in the current proceedings as he shuddered abruptly at the stern ‘keep ‘em there’ pinning his wrists above his head. Gale was making a show of removing his own charcoal suit jacket and patiently rolling up his sleeves, knowing exactly what his actions were doing to Eggsy’s large sense of impatience. He threw a cheeky wink in his brother’s direction at the resulting scowl, shuffling down the bed to finally undo a leather belt and dig his teeth playfully into the smooth expanse of his brother’s abdomen. 

  
Skittering playful knuckles along the telling bulge ruining the line of beautifully bespoke trousers, Gale took a moment to drink in the copper-blonde spread so trustingly beneath him. Eggsy was really beautiful, a lingering flush of pink decorating the apples of his cheeks as rolling hips absentmindedly thrust upwards in search of any form of friction or relief. Beckoning the second Galahad forward with a hauntingly frantic whine, he swiftly undid a button and zip before leaning forward to mouth a deliciously hard cock through the silky fabric of black boxers beneath. 

  
“Shit! Please!” A breathless tenor wailed wantonly, Galehault unable contain the shiver transversing his spine as he swept the smooth fabric down luscious thighs and dragged the tip of his tongue along the inside of a sweaty thigh. Eggsy was bucking wildly beneath him, crying out in surprise at the tapered tongue ring trailing a red mark against sensitive flesh before settling on drawing playfully across his balls and all the way up the underside of his throbbing erection. 

  
Jesus _Christ,_ he had forgotten the shivering sensation of a metal point, slyly probing the inside of his slit and sliding just a few millimetres into his urethra as blinding shocks of searing pleasure yanked soft copper locks forward and jerked his hips up in a desperate thrust. That felt _so, so_ good; a stream of babbling praise falling unrestrainedly from parted petal pink lips as he moaned deeply at the sinking warmth finally relenting its teasing and engulfing the head of his dick. 

  
It didn’t matter if he was disobeying the previous order to keep his hands pinned above his head, he desperately needed something to ground himself…more touch…more _sensation…more fucking_ before he vibrated out of the recesses of his skin and completely flew apart at the seams. 

  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck—!” Gale always gave such good head, somehow knowing exactly just when to push and pull until Eggsy was a complete whimpering, crying, mess beneath him. He could barely contain himself now, watching through heavy lidded green eyes as his twin watched _him_ slowly lose his mind to the flowing ecstasy, the twist and twirl of an agile tongue caressing the glans situated around his cock’s flared head before abruptly sucking the entire, quivering, shaft into the depths of his throat. 

  
_“Fuuuck!”_ Eggsy swore viscously, barely able to contain the spasmodic tightening and loosening of the grip he had buried in burnished copper strands. A steadying palm had tenderly come to curl around his hip, the other hand tugging mercilessly at his sensitive balls just to wind him up a little tighter. He could already feel the heavy coil of release tightening embarrassingly fast in the pit of his stomach, spiking liquid fire through every beat of his heart as a messy array of coppery-strands tossed back and forth on cloud-like pillows for some kind of purchase against the overwhelming wet-slide and humming vibrations. 

  
The slow and settled rhythm of up and down, down and up and up and down again and again, weaving the Kingsman’s need one notch tighter at a time until his toes curled desperately into a soft eiderdown duvet and he unconsciously clamped his thighs against the side of Gale’s neck. The older of the two merely settled himself more comfortably between Eggsy’s trembling thighs, briefly lifting off of a suckling treat to smooth his palm calmly down the urgent bow of a lithe spine. 

  
“Relax, luv. Y’r supposed te enjoy this remember?” He mouthed against the inside of a trembling thigh. Shivering at the scream of his name the instant he closed his lips around an aching length, smoothing his tongue and teeth briefly over the furled foreskin before following down the rest of the shaft with the lightest of scraping nips. 

  
“Nnngh!” Eggsy moaned into the skin of his palm, a hand shooting up to cover the echoing edges of his cries as he worried and sucked the soft flesh between his teeth and felt, rather than saw, slick lips smirking in triumph around the circumference of his cock. 

  
_Shit!_ Eggsy only did that when he couldn’t form coherent thought or cheeky protests much longer he realized, a slow burn of liquid fire crackling impatiently across the ends of his nerves as he wasn’t too sure if he wanted to push himself deeper into the clutch of a swallowing throat, work himself harder or pull out completely just to regain the ability to breathe again. He was losing himself over and over and over again, unable to do much but just take whatever Gale was willing to so generously grant him. 

  
Only, the Kingsman agent didn’t get to make any decisions in the end. Galehault knew him far too well, clamping possessive bruises around slowly rocking thighs before an expert throat took him down far enough that the tip of a straight nose nuzzled the wild wiry copper curls at the base of his erection and humid breaths fanned possessively across the soft, sensitive, skin of his abdomen. 

  
“Gale! _Fuck!”_ That was it, a single unrestrained cry echoing deafeningly across four-bedroom walls as he whimpered helplessly against his own spit-slick palm and arched his back at the lightening roil of rapture colouring erratic sparks behind painfully clenched eyelids. The sheer ecstasy, endorphins and rushing blood exploding through dilated veins, eagerly swallowed down by his twin’s throat, breaking him down and remaking him in the space of a few seconds as it went on and on and _on_ until he thought he could no longer breathe or control the erratic tremble of his limbs. 

  
It felt _sinfully_ good, a blood hot tongue ring toying teasingly with the inside of an over-sensitised slit to coax out several stray droplets of cum Gale had not yet swallowed. It was leaking a pearly-white rivulet from the corner of parted lips, the older of the two unwilling to let go until Eggsy was whining and tossing his head back in pain rather than all-consuming rapture. Dilated black pupils were eagerly drinking in the heave of an erratic sternum, bestowing several filthy kisses upon a clenching and unclenching mouth-watering abdomen until scraping nails forced him to back off. 

  
His own cock was impossibly hard against the inside seam of his trousers, rocking languidly against the soft mattress as he waited patiently for glazed viridian green orbs to lock intently with his own. It took a solid five minutes before Eggsy became coherent enough to observe his surroundings again, trembling fingertips winding through long burnished strands as he hauled his brother up and delved an eager tongue into the inside of his mouth. 

  
The lingering taste of his own release was a carnal treat upon their shared palette, steady hands reaching up to pull Eggsy’s head into better alignment as he rocked forward gratefully on a lithe thigh slipped slyly between his legs. 

  
“C’mon luv, I want te see y’ come.” Eggsy purred hoarsely, knowing exactly what it would take to make that statement a reality. God, Gale wasn’t going to last long like this…not after he had seen his brother falling apart so spectacularly in the depths of his mouth. No, they had both been too worked up to drag this release out much longer. He was already chasing his own pleasure towards the precipice of no return, all in a few lazy, coiling but deliberate thrusts. 

  
There was very little finesse in his own winding rapture, Eggsy’s slightly unsteady fingertips hurriedly unbuckling his trousers before tenderly taking a turgid length in hand and stroking him hard and fast. Just the winding, twisting, rhythm he liked the most. Moaning, in spite of himself, at the pleasurably tightening grip; Gale abruptly dropped his head back against his shoulders at a teasing tongue dragging deliberately wet up the side of his neck and forcing a whining cry from between spit-slick swollen lips. 

  
“Shit!” Pain and pleasure, pleasure and pain…it was a heady miasma either twin always teetered dangerously upon regardless of propriety’s sake. _Fuck!_ Hazy green eyes were clenching shut against the near unbearable rapture, continuously leaking precum to ease the way for his brother’s fist as he mindlessly thrust upwards until he could feel the sear of release winding a ball of anticipation at the base of his spine. 

  
It didn’t take long after that for him to completely lose himself, a hoarse cry spilling breathlessly from between sensually parted lips as he hitched his hips erratically against Eggsy’s thigh. The paint of pearly-white semen, eased the slide of twisting fingertips at the head of his cock until the twenty-five-year-old had to concede his defeat, resting his forehead exhaustedly against his twin’s as he breathed heavily through the all-consuming ecstasy until the world was no longer painted an orgasmic white. 

  
“Eggsy!” He whined through his hyper-sensitivity, reaching down to still a sliding palm before tumbling gracelessly onto the mattress and burying his temple against a sinfully soft pillow. It was going to take him a while to come down from that, he mused. The slow minutes were bleeding into what felt like hours, the older of the two shamelessly chasing after one or two aftershocks transversing the length of his spine until he could no longer avoid the stickiness drying on his skin. 

  
“S-shower then?” He slurred breathlessly, Eggsy grunted unhappily beside him before throwing a restrictive thigh over his hip to keep him in place and in even closer proximity. It was a sentiment Gale could understand wholeheartedly, he himself wanted nothing more than to sink into the soft mattress below them and drift off into what he hoped would be a dreamless sleep. 

  
Perhaps if he prayed hard enough, just this once neither of them would be haunted by the pain still weighing down the depths of their soul. But knowing their luck, it was best not to make any committed bets…especially not with how the night had started out. 

* * * *  


_Cold._ The icy winter wind was howling intermittently through morning-dishevelled copper hair, the tips of Eggsy’s ears flaring a telling rouge as several even breaths spilled continuously past parted petal pink lips. Condensing the air into numerous trails of silvery white, the sleet-covered pavements evened out the rhythmic pound of restless footstep as white trainer-clad feet continued to guide him forward. There was no need to think where he was going or what he was doing, his mind already working on pure instinct alone as the city woke in progressive waves around him. 

  
The soothing warmth of black track pants, a long-sleeve white shirt and dark green hoodie, accentuating the long scarf wound comfortably around his neck as Gale’s steady presence dutifully took point ahead. Both Churchill and JB were trotting eagerly beside them that morning, his twin’s insufferable pug tugging excitedly at the leash in a way that the lazy JB was far too posh and ‘purebred’ to do himself. 

  
Maybe Eggsy shouldn’t have spoiled him so much when he was a puppy, he mused. It wasn’t _his_ fault the little monster had been too cute and stubborn for his own good, only barely scraping by Merlin’s intense training regime whilst Eggsy himself had adapted easily and soared eagerly ahead. 

  
_“Where’s your sense of adventure, Eggs.”_ Gale had scolded that morning. _“It’s just a morning run. It’ll be like reliving our training days.”_ Fuck! Just how many times had that adoring, pleading, look gotten Eggsy in trouble over the last twenty-five-years? The young agent had lost count by the time they reached twelve or thirteen. But at seven A.M, still lethargic from a brilliant fuck the night before and a heady wakeup call that morning, maybe he had felt a little too generous in following his twin’s request. 

  
At the first icy needles of rain dancing painfully upon his cheeks, he violently cursed his fate again before using steady fingertips to draw the cowl of his jacket over his head. A quiet chuckle was spilling unrepentantly from the back of his throat, smiling gleefully at the way an angry hiss coloured the air in front of his twin and he deployed the black umbrella they always insisted on carrying wherever they went. 

  
It was both their shield and most beloved weapon. 

  
And fuck, wasn’t _that_ just unfair? 

  
“Come on, then.” Eggsy urged his beloved pug a little faster, determined to make use of the same creature-comfort as he reached his left hand forward before clamping a possessive grip around his twin’s right elbow. 

  
“Share and share alike, brother.” He sing-songed gleefully. “You got us into this early morning mess, you can make the rest of it a little more bearable in return.” Staring unflinchingly into slightly uncomfortable identical viridian green eyes, an amused smirk touched the corner of pink lips as the older twin slowed his footsteps and they settled into a languid walk instead. It had been a good hour and a half since they had left the safety of Stanhope Mews, after all. They could slow their twining route towards wherever Gale was determined to secretly lead them, for a bit. 

  
“Fine.” The oldest Unwin conceded gracefully, his sharp gaze a continuous close assessment on their surroundings before he winced internally at Eggsy’s ever-tightening grip on his bicep. _Shit!_ He had completely forgotten how the twenty-five-year-old reacted when you took him down this route without telling him where you were going, his shoulders were stiffening visibly beneath his hooded jacket as a flood of sorrowed regret dulled the depths of brilliant green eyes. 

  
Every step towards The Rose and Chalice felt like torture, Galehault questioning if his intention were right in not warning his twin of his plan as he managed to pry the grip from his arm and twine their fingertips together in a grounding grip. 

  
“Y’ need to relax, luv. He’s still alive, isn’t he?” He soothed quietly, just managing to step around Churchill’s excitable frame as the pugs got in a brief scuffle with each other around their legs. “Y’r one of his favourite customers, if I recall. ‘S not like ‘Arry’s gonna think less of us if we drop by again so soon, alright.” There really was no place for the fine tremor in Eggsy’s previously steady grip, he cursed himself. Gale was right, the prospect of seeing Harry always filled Eggsy with a painful amount of hope and desperation. 

  
May this once he could just allow himself to enjoy seeing the older man again, instead of constantly worrying if their presence would hurt him or if the gentle intimacy they had had together would remain forever forgotten. He was—. 

  
Yelping in surprise when the edge of his sneaker caught fast on JB’s leash, a lighting fast arm caught him around his waist before he could go tumbling towards the harsh concrete. The morning air was rife with unrepentant pug growls as they tangled their masters’ feet right in front of a familiar teashop window. Gale was laughing openly at his moment of misfortune as brothers was wont to do, his openly amused smile bleeding over to his twin’s twitching lips as he was left clinging to strong shoulders like some maiden from an old movie. 

  
The snickers were growing increasingly louder, several early morning stragglers turning curiously in their direction before Galehault dropped the umbrella shaft down to on his twin’s shoulder and shielded their heads and most of their torso from preying eyes. Eggsy immediately narrowed his gaze in suspicion, that sly glimmer sparking brilliantly behind Kingsman issue black glasses (even if they were officially turned off until their shift started), as a playful hand reached forward to pull skewed hood from his head. 

  
“No,” A hissing tenor warned. “Don’t y’ dare, Ga—.” The younger of the two was abruptly cut off, warm lips moulding seamlessly with his own as he was barely able to contain the pleasured moan trickling from deep inside the confines of his throat. 

  
_Fuckity fuck!_ Eggsy cursed internally, his heart beating a frantic tattoo against the centre of his chest as he clung desperately to strong shoulders before he lost his footing even more than he already had. The lazily pulsing pleasure of their intimate night before, traitorously parting plush pink lips for the sly curl of a slick tongue as neither brother seemed to care that it was broad daylight outside or literally anyone could see them. 

  
There was a strange flicker of need zinging pleasantly up the length of a newly plaint spine, the younger twin pushing forward restlessly as he decided to simply allow the moment to stretch on until either of them lost control of their breathing. He was too tired and sated to care about the rest of the world anymore, even if they were unconsciously defiling the front of Harry Hart’s teashop window with their lewd display. 

  
It was a good thing the shop wasn’t open then, he mused. Plus, a standard Kingsman umbrella always provided good cover. Even for two agents. Eggsy and Gale had tested its capacity on many successful missions together over the last year or so. 

  
Although, their close proximity was telling enough—. 

  
Startling visibly at the distinctive sound of a smoothly clearing throat, Eggsy abruptly wrenched himself free from the intimate entanglement as he stepped back as if burned. Only, their legs were still twined together in a winding leash, a few seconds of weightless surprise parting petal pink lips as he landed hard on his brother’s chest and shyly lifted his head to follow the black combat boots, tightly conforming jeans, soft green cardigan and white polo standing calmly beside them. Connecting his gaze with shimmering amusement within warm whisky-brown depths, Eggsy felt a violent flush dust the apples of his cheeks as he squirmed helplessly in a bid to free himself from the increasingly tangled mess surrounding his life. 

  
“Fuck!” He cursed violently. “M’ so sorry, ‘Arry. I—.” 

“Are you alright, Eggsy?” Pressing his lips together in a thin line at the obvious concern furrowing the older man’s brow, the Kingsman agent nodded tensely before blinking in confusion when Harry knelt down and rested his wrist on his knee. “Can I help you gentleman? You certainly seem to be having fun, although stuck in a pickle as it were.” 

  
Gale laughed openly at that, their two pugs now seeking to join the puppy pile on the ground until the former Galahad shooed them away from Eggsy’s back and briefly unclipped their leashes to untangle the mess. The moment continued in a tense silence after that, broken only by the younger twin’s quiet words of gratitude as he eventually forced himself to his feet and gratefully dusted the damp mess saturating through his track pants. 

  
“Were y’ enjoyin’ the show, ‘Arry?” The older twin purred in delicate insinuation, sneaking up behind his brother to rest a chin on his shoulder as he wound a possessive arm around the younger copper-blonde’s waist. The playful wink thrown in the older man’s direction, instantly ignited a flash of yearning desire within dark brown orbs before steady footsteps led Harry forward and he bent down slightly to whisper challengingly in the shell of a delicate ear. 

  
“More than you’ll ever know.” The gentleman purred deeply, dragging a steady palm through the loose curls tumbling across his forehead as he waved them towards the open doors. 

  
“Come on in, then.” His gait was languid and relaxed, so much more smooth and untouchable than the previous Mentor they had known. More arousing too… 

  
“Perhaps I’ll put some tea, I’m sure I can find something that everyone will be satisfied with.” 

* * * *  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I really, really appreciate it. :) I'll be off again to continue with my other stories now, I have quite a few updates waiting to be completed. 
> 
> Thanks for always being so patient with me and enjoying my works. It means the world to me. 
> 
> Chocolate Carnival


End file.
